<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>interlude. by literatiruinedme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397987">interlude.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatiruinedme/pseuds/literatiruinedme'>literatiruinedme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, F/M, They're Both Crazy, genderswapped spike/drusilla, i honestly don't know how to tag this, imminent murder, think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:48:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatiruinedme/pseuds/literatiruinedme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a quiet moment in the dark.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>7th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>interlude.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a vague spike/drucila inspired genderswap. idk what this was, but I needed to shake off some rust and I love unhinged!Bughead.</p><p>and the <a href="https://imgur.com/a/HB8Yzmr">mood board</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Elizabeth,” Forsythe breathed, frowning as he wrapped his arms around himself, his black button-up likely doing little to keep him warm in the vacant warehouse they had been calling home for the past few weeks. “It's so cold.”</p><p>She frowned, shedding her leather jacket -well, <em> his </em> jacket really- before wrapping it around his shoulders. “Are you alright, my love?”</p><p>Forsythe rested his temple against hers, smiling lazily as he turned to face her. After slipping his arms into his jacket, he reached upward, scratching one nail down her cheek. His fingers tangled in her hair as he tilted her head, dragging his tongue along the scratch before pulling her into an open-mouthed kiss, the copper taste of blood clinging to his lips. He smiled against her mouth, nipping her lower lip before he pulled away. “Yes, lover,” he breathed, kissing her once more.</p><p>Elizabeth grinned, glancing over at the barely conscious woman lying strapped to the table in the middle of the warehouse, drifting in and out of consciousness from the blood loss. “You need to finish your food, my sweet.”</p><p>A frown pulled at his lips as he tugged her closer, his hands holding her steady by her hips. “I’m not hungry.”</p><p>Elizabeth chuckled darkly, dragging him in for one more kiss by the lapels of his jacket. “You’re always hungry, kitten.”</p><p>“I'm <em> bored </em>.”</p><p>She sighed, reaching up to cup his face in her hands. “My darling, you're much too weak to go hunting. You need to eat and save your energy.”</p><p>He whined, resting his face in her hands. </p><p>A smile found its way to her lips as she leaned forward to kiss him. “We will cause chaos soon enough my darling.”</p><p>Forsythe went quiet for a moment. “Can we go for a walk?” He pulled away, leaving his hand in hers as he wandered, tugging her over to the large murky window facing the edge of the docks, the sea almost pitch black, save for the little light it reflected. “The moon is out.” He smiled, a far off look in his eyes despite how they shined with excitement. “I want to see the stars. I want to eat- no.” He sighed, closing his eyes for a breath. “Maybe.”</p><p>Elizabeth rested her hand on the back of his neck, making his shoulders relax. “Have you been feeling crowded here?”</p><p>After a heavy sigh, he nodded. “Yes.”</p><p>She took his hand in both of hers, pulling him into her grasp as his mind floated elsewhere. “I'll search for somewhere new. Maybe with a beautiful balcony so you can spend hours soaking up the moonlight.”</p><p>He looked sad suddenly.</p><p>Elizabeth frowned as she reached out to tilt his chin up, forcing him to meet her gaze. “Darling, what is it?”</p><p>He sighed angrily, pulling away as tears lined his eyes. “I'm not some bird you can keep in a cage, Elizabeth.”</p><p>She frowned. “I don't-”</p><p>“You do!” Forsythe interrupted, turning back towards her. “I'm a prisoner in every castle you find.”</p><p>Elizabeth felt her eyes water at his words. “You are not my prisoner.”</p><p>“Do you truly believe that?”</p><p>She paused, unsure how to respond. “Do you?”</p><p>After a moment of shared quiet, his shoulders fell as he turned back towards the window. “I miss Milan.”</p><p>Elizabeth tutted before bringing his hand to her lips. “You nearly died in Milan.”</p><p>A whine escaped him. “I hate this new town.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“It's so <em> sunny </em>,” he hissed. “I miss cold and drab-”</p><p>“Milan was not-”</p><p>“<em> Elizabeth </em>.”</p><p>Her teasing smile fell as she leaned out of his orbit; his hand continued to hold hers as a lifeline. “We need to get you back to full health.”</p><p>Forsythe nodded solemnly. </p><p>“We can look for a new home soon.” After gingerly gripping the back of his neck, she pulled him in for a slow, meandering kiss. “As soon as you're well.”</p><p>A sigh escaped him before he nodded his head. “I'm getting stronger.”</p><p>“I know, kitten.”</p><p>He hummed softly.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>His thumb slowly trailed over the back of her palm before he raised their hands. With his free hand, he toyed with one of her rings, staring down at the fat sapphire as a smile slowly crossed his lips.</p><p>“Do you remember the Dutchess you ripped that one off of?” Elizabeth asked softly. </p><p>His mind had started to wander somewhere around two hundred years or so together, but his moments of lucidity afterwards were always violent and bloody. A warm grin found its way to his lips as he swayed to a song she couldn't hear. “I remember the screams.”</p><p>Elizabeth’s free hand reached up for his cheek, pulling him in for a meandering kiss before his forehead rested against hers. “We were a force to be trifled with.”</p><p>He hummed happily, eyes still closed. “I want to cause chaos,” he mused, raising their joined hands in a manner of a dance they hadn't performed for at least a century. “I want destruction.” His fingers threaded through hers, pulling her bare wrist to his lips.</p><p>She shivered when his sharp teeth grazed the delicate skin, letting her eyes fall closed. “You should eat.”</p><p>Forsythe dropped her other hand so he could more firmly grip her wrist. His lips parted as if he would bite her, but he stalled. “My flowers.”</p><p>Elizabeth’s eyes fluttered open, confused as she watched him focused somewhere over her shoulder. “Kitten?”</p><p>There was a small section on the roof with a plot of soil, the perfect place for him to toil away at all hours of the night, if reading or writing failed him, of course. He had planted regular flowers, but she knew the ones that woke with the rising moon made him the happiest.</p><p>“They bloom when the sun is away,” he continued, smiling off at nothing.</p><p>She cupped his face in her hands before he could wander off, forcing him to meet her gaze. “We can go to the garden after you've eaten.”</p><p>A frustrated sigh escaped him. “She tastes wrong.”</p><p>Elizabeth’s brows furrowed as she pulled away, walking over to his dinner.</p><p>The poor thing had been nabbed from the area surrounding a nightclub by one of Elizabeth’s lackeys; after some begging, Forsythe had agreed to eat, only managing to take a small drink before his fuzzy mind began to drift.</p><p>Elizabeth froze when she noticed the line of needle marks along her forearm. “She was an easy capture because she was a drug addict, you idiots,” she said angrily, about to demand someone die for allowing her sweet angel to have anything other than a good meal when Forsythe groaned.</p><p>“Elizabeth,” he murmured, gripping his temple as he took an uneasy step. </p><p>“Darling!” She sprinted after him, wrapping her arm around his waist as she tucked herself under his arm. “I'm here, I'm here.”</p><p>“I don't feel well.”</p><p>“No,” she wrapped her arms around his waist, smiling when his hand tangled in the loose curls at the back of her neck while he kissed her forehead. “I can't imagine you would after eating <em> that </em>.”</p><p>He allowed her to lead him towards a chair, the furrow of his brows relaxing after he sat down. </p><p>“I'm going to mutilate the filth that brought you that and then I'll get you something better.”</p><p>“Better?”</p><p>“Young and sweet and healthy.” She threaded her fingers through his hair, tilting his head back.</p><p>He hummed happily as his eyes slipped closed.</p><p>“Nothing but the best for my darling,” she promised. “I won't stand for this again.”</p><p>“Will you hurt them?” he asked dreamily.</p><p>“Yes,” she breathed, perching herself on his lap as she spoke, one arm wrapped around his shoulders. “I'll paint the walls with their pitiful screams.”</p><p>Forsythe growled as he tugged her in for a messy kiss, pulling away after biting her lower lip. “And me?”</p><p>“After I find you something good to eat,” she mused just before grinning down at him. “A night of pleasure and torture.”</p><p>A wistful smile floated along his lips. “Perfect.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>